Winx club and friends adventures Wiki
Welcome to the Winx club and freinds adventures Wiki when you combine winx club with other charecters from other series and movies then you get winx club and freinds adventures here these heroes will go outside their own companies and series to save other worlds from evil havefun and others at the sametime (go to the rules and guidelines so you dont get confused)(and uh if anyone is seeing this can someone make a youtube video of this he give suggestions for them okay because i don't know if you looking at it.) this is insprierd by spongebobandfreinds adventures and also dragonstorm101 belives in magic. if you see on some of the pages saying dragonstorm 101 version of the series or movie that means you should think of what it would look like with the chrecters on this wikia in seasons 1,2,and3 including the first movie. regurierd pages spells list of blooms spells list of draco's spells list of roxy's spells list of stella's spells list of tecna's spells list of musa's spells list of layla's spells list of flora's spells list of daphne's spells list of tommy's spells list of mr smee's spells list of maurice spells list of mort's spells list of skippers spells list of kowalski's spells list of privates spell's list of rico's spells list of timon's spells list of pumbaa's spells list of stoicks spells list of gobbers spells list of tak's spells list of jibolba's spells list of lok's spells list of spongebob's spells list of squidward's spells list of sandy's spells list of mr krabs spells list of patrick's spells list of mermaidman's spells list of barnicleboy's spells list of manrays spells list of the dirty bubble's spells other pages winx club and the legend of metru nui (improve this one) winx club and the race winx club and the thaw fest games winx club and the great magic ball winx club and the grand natue festival and ball imporove and make spells (i would like you to put in destiption and pictures of the original and your own outfits for charecters spell.) outfits (i would like you to put in desrtiption and pictures of the original and you own outfits for each charecters outfits.) draco (need a picture and his fairy/dragon knight forms on his page and i need in a winx club version look) posters ( i would the posters on the pages and others to be like spongebobsandfreinds wiki posters) lores (i would like you to make more lores and legends and it has to involve this storyline and so on and so forth) fairy forms ( i would like some more fairy forms) items (i would like you to make more items and artifacts) books of life and fate (i would like pictures and details for each of their books and some new ones.) outfits list of bloom's outfits list of draco's outfits list of stella's outfits list of flora's outfits list of tecna's outfits list of musa's outfits list of daphne's outfit list of roxy's outfits list of stoick outfits list of gobber outfits list of hiccup outfitts list of astrid outfits list of fishlegs outfits list of snotlout outfits list of ruffnutt and tuffnutt outfits moviesodes and spinoffseries winx club and the thaw fest games winx club and the great magic ball winx club and the grand nature festival and ball winx club and the legends of metru nui winx club and the bats winx club and atlantis winx club and the screaming death(make a transcript or plot or both) winx club and the animal fight (make a transcript or plot or both) winx club and the predaking (make a transcript or plot or both) winx club and the fire bow(make a transcript or plot or both) winx club are up your arsenal(make a transcript or plot or both) pages winx club pasture rules and guide lines charecters Moviesodes and spinoffseries winx club villains worlds creatures outfits location fairy forms lores spells items magic wand spells songs disguiseatrons Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Data of the magic and non magic dimension Category:Browse